Conventionally, contactless communication technologies have been widespread such as NFC (near field communication) and RFID (radio frequency identification) where radio communication is performed with an IC (integrated circuit) tag or the like in a contactless manner. Recent information processing apparatuses such as game apparatuses and mobile telephones are beginning to use these contactless communication technologies. For example, a game apparatus or a game program is available where contactless communication is performed with a data storage medium such as a card incorporating an IC tag and the data obtained from the data storage medium is reflected in the contents of the game.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, an information processing apparatus includes: a contactless communication part that performs contactless communication with a data storage medium having a contactless communication function; a data writing part that writes data to the data storage medium by the contactless communication part; a storage part that stores the data written by the data writing part; and a data determination part that determines whether the data stored in the data storage medium and the data stored in the storage part have a predetermined relationship with each other or not, and when the data determination part determines that both of the data do not have the predetermined relationship with each other, the data writing part overwrites the data stored in the data storage medium with the data stored in the storage part.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the technology herein will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.